


Pervy Sage

by nek0zawakun



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nek0zawakun/pseuds/nek0zawakun
Summary: "Naruto. Go back to the village. I need to go somewhere." I said and started walking away fast."TRADING ME FOR ANOTHER GIRL AREN'T YOU PERVY SAGE??????" Naruto yelled at him angrily clenching his fists, but Jiraiya didn't hear him. The only person who could think about was Yuuki.
Relationships: Jiraiya (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Pervy Sage

"Pervy Sage??" Naruto called jumping around a tall man with long white hair. The man looked at the boy in front of him and smiled. He wasn't the same annoying little kid who pranked every single person in the village. He grew up, yet something in his manners didn't change...his bright, still childish, smile. Jiraiya sighed and smiled at him ruffling his hair.

"What is it Naruto?" he asked grinning.

"Are we still going to the forest tonight so I can tell you about our mission to rescue Sasuke?" Naruto asked jumping around the man.

"Calm yourself down Naruto. Of course we are." The man replied. A wide grin spread on his face as he watched a young woman walk down the road in a short dress shoving off her fine legs. Naruto followed his gaze and threw a disgusted look at his old sensei.

"PERVY SAGE!!!" he yelled amusingly.

"Later..." Jiraiya smirked and ran after the girl.

* * * 

Yuuki sat on laid on her bed staring at the ceiling. Her hands were behind her head and her legs were crossed. She thought of the Konoha team that came to 'rescue' Sasuke a few days ago. The blonde boy mentioned a name she tried to forget for so many years...Jiraiya! Jiraiya – her old sensei. The one that always inspired her, the one that took care of her, the one that...left her. Her mind kept flashing images from her past; she groaned in annoyance yet let another flashback come back to her.

**flashback**

_Yuuki put her long hair up into a pony tail and continued training. It was something she enjoyed doing after Pein and the others left. She missed then yet she didn't follow, not wanting to be away from her favourite sensei. Jiraiya. She blushed a little as his name appeared in her head. It wasn't one of those crushes that 17 year old girls used to get on their older senseis...her feelings were true and clear. She was in love with the Pervy Sage of Konoha. She sighed as this thought appeared in her head. Surely Jiraiya gave her hints and constantly flirted with her but Yuuki could never be sure what his true feelings were until that day._

_She was practicing with her sward when it slipped out of her hands and flew high up in the air. Yuuki looked up to see how far it went, but the sun blinded her making her look down and rub her eyes. The next thing she knew a pair of strong hands grabbed her and a large body fell on top of her. She opened her eyes and stared. Jiraiya lay on top her with his head buried in her neck making his long hair spread over her face. She stared at her sward sticking out of his large shoulder; the blood soaked his clothes and was dripping on the grass._

_He shifted a little and looked up at her face. He gave her a small smile before slightly getting up to let her get out from underneath him. As she climbed out, Yuuki immediately kneeled beside him and examined his wound. Luckily it wasn't fatal. The sward got his shoulder and passed though a little._

_"Sensei...I'm so sorry...I'll have to take it out." She mumbled putting her hands on the handle. Jiraiya just smiled._

_"Don't be afraid to hurt me Yuuki...because you can't."_

_Yuuki nodded and quickly pulled the sward out. He didn't even wince. Yuuki roamed her brain for a good jutsu to stop the bleeding until they got home where she could take care of his wound properly._

_Her mind seemed to think fast because her hands automatically reached for his wound the jutsu escaped her lips. Jiraiya watched the girl in front of him with clear interest. She always interested him. Ever since he took her and the other three of his students in._

_"Come Jiraiya-sensei," she smiled offering him her small hand._

_He smiled widely realising how small she looked near him; at her 17 years of life she was around 5'4ft tall, was as light as a feather, with her big green eyes looking openly and innocently at him._

_He took her hand and stood up, but using his own force to push himself up knowing that she'd never be able to pick up his large muscular body._

_They walked home with one of his arms resting on her shoulders. Yuuki quickly opened the door and walked in; she gathered everything in the kitchen and ordered Jiraiya to sit down. He obeyed watching her._

_She told him to take off his top so she could clean his wound. He nodded and in an instant the top was lying on the floor. Yuuki looked at his topless figure with a small blush creeping on her pale cheeks. Yuuki quickly hid it not wanting him to notice._

_Carefully, not to hurt him, she cleaned his wound. She did it so gently that he wondered if she was even touching him, but whenever her elegant fingers touched his skin he'd clench his fist from all of the electricity running through his body, it almost hurt._

_"Sensei..." she called quietly interrupting his thoughts._

_"It's Jiraiya." He corrected smiling._

_"Jiraiya...I'm so sorry about what happened..." she mumbled ashamed of herself, it was her fault that her sensei was injured._

_"No problem."_

_"Yes there is a problem." She groaned slightly angry. "You nearly killed yourself trying to save my life...and...I mean...I..." Jiraiya placed his index finger to her lips._

_"You talk too much..." he whispered picking her up, with one movement of his hand he threw everything from the kitchen table on the floor and sat her down on the table. Yuuki's eyes widened slightly, but when he wrapped his big arms around her waist and pressed his lips to hers, she forgot everything she wanted to say._

_Her eyes closed as she dug her fingers into his long hair clenching it in her fists. Jiraiya wasn't rough either. He was just enough for her to want more. He licked her lower lip demandingly; Yuuki parted her full lips slightly allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth. His tongued roamed her mouth hungrily while he slipped his cold hands under her top and massaged her stomach making her moan quietly into the kiss. She ran her hands down his muscular back scratching it with her nails._

_When they broke the kiss both were breathing heavily. Jiraiya pressed his forehead to hers while he placed one of his rough hands on her cheek. She loved the touch of his rough skin against her smooth one._

_"Koi...(means my love in Jap.)," he whispered pressing his lips to hers in a short yet meaningful kiss._

_"Jiraiya..."_

_He gently pushed her down on the table running his hands over her body making her shiver with pleasure. With a swift move he pulled off her top and ripper off her bra. Yuuki blushed, not bothering to cover it up._

_"You are beautiful Yuuki..." he whispered leaning in and kissing her neck..._

_That night they never left the kitchen._

**end flashback**

*******

Jiraiya and Naruto made their way through the forest looking for a perfect spot to rest for the night. They stopped near the lake and looked around.

"Let's stay here." Jiraiya said. Naruto nodded and laid down on the ground.

"You know pervy sage we've failed the mission...I failed as a friend." Naruto sighed closing his eyes. The usual cheerful smile didn't play on his face no more.

Jiraiya gave him a long look before speaking.

"Tell me what happened..."

"You already know..."

"I want to hear your side of the story." Jiraiya replied laying down on the soft green grass and placing his hands behind his head.

Naruto sighed and told him the story. "...and when Sasuke was about to kill captain Yamato, she came out and..."

"Wait, wait, wait..." Jiraiya said raising his hand in the air. "She whom?" he asked curiously.

"The girl." Naruto sounded random.

"What girl?" Jiraiya continued questioning.

"I don't know. She looked very petite, with big green eyes and long black hair. she walked to Sasuke and placed her hand on his shoulder...it looked kind of funny looking at them...she looked so small comparing to him, yet when he saw her, his expression changed immediately. He didn't look cold anymore...his eyes reflected love and...and affection. If it wasn't for her all of us would be dead now..." Naruto said with another deep sigh.

Jiraiya's breath got caught in his throat as he slowly sat up and looked at the blonde boy near him.

"Naruto...it is very important that you remember if he called her by her name..." he mumbled.

Naruto raised his eyebrows surprised but shrugged.

"I think he called her Yuuki-chan...but I might be..." Naruto didn't have time to finish his sentence because Jiraiya quickly rose up and pulled him along. "Heyyyyy pervy sage what are you..."

"Naruto. Go back to the village. I need to go somewhere." I said and started walking away fast.

"TRADING ME FOR ANOTHER GIRL AREN'T YOU PERVY SAGE??????" Naruto yelled at him angrily clenching his fists, but Jiraiya didn't hear him. The only person who could think about was Yuuki.

***

Jiraiya ran through the forest as fast as his legs could take him. His heart was pounding in his chest, threatening to break through. *Yuuki...after so many years... * he thought while he made his way to the place where Naruto's mission took place.

He stopped and looked around. Everything seemed deadly silent until he heard soft footsteps behind him. He turned around just two meet a pair of green widely opened eyes stare at him in disbelief.

Yuuki looked at the familiar figure in front of her. He didn't change at all over the past 7 years. Same tall, muscular...handsome man she knew many years ago. She clenched her small hands and bit her lower lip.

Jiraiya looked at the girl in front of him. Her eyes were wide open and her full, familiar, lips were slightly parted. She didn't grow much from the last time he saw her, but she surely got more feminine. Jiraiya took a step forward making her take one back.

"Don't come any closer Jiraiya." She said trying to make a threatening voice but it didn't work.

"Yuuki...is it really you?" Jiraiya quickly approached her not giving her any time to escape. His big hands grabbed her by the shoulders gently yet firmly, not allowing her escape his grip. He leaned in and buried his face in her hair. The familiar scent hit his nostrils making him smile.

"Jiraiya, get your filthy gorilla hands off me." Yuuki groaned in frustration, though her heart was pounding with an enormous speed.

"You heard the lady Jiraiya. Let her go." Somebody's sly voice spoke behind them. Jiraiya knew that voice damn too well not to recognise it.

"Orochimaru." He hissed and held Yuuki closer. Orochimaru walked around them and stood a couple of feet in front.

"Yuuki, come." He called offering her a hand.

Yuuki nodded and tried to run but Jiraiya pulled her back in rage almost ripping her hand off. Yuuki winced in pain. "You are not going anywhere, not that I found you." He hissed.

"Jiraiya, the girl wants to come with me, what's the problem? If you love her you should be thinking of what's the best for her..."

"...and that is staying away from you." Jiraiya spat angrily.

"I won't let you to take her away." Orochimaru grinned slyly.

"I won't even ask you." Jiraiya replied anger rushing through him.

"Stop talking like I'm not even here." Yuuki yelled fighting with Jiraiya's grip. "I'm not a property to fight over. I'm a human with feelings...and you two seemed to forget that." She snapped angrily.

Jiraiya's grip loosed a bit allowing her to escape. She quickly made her way to Orochimaru and stood beside him.

"You are impossible Jiraiya. Can't you tell that I don't need you anymore?" she asked piercing him with her eyes.

Jiraiya looked into her eyes searching for something...his face grimaced with hurt. "I don't believe you..." he stated more to himself than to her.

"Why don't you prove it to him Yuuki?" Orochimaru asked putting his arm around her shoulders. Yuuki gave him a question look. He smirked slyly and looked back at boiling Jiraiya. "Kill him."

*******

Yuuki blinked. She turned around and gazed at Orochimaru, he smiled slyly, letting her know that he was serious. "And now, I'll leave you to it." He said and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Yuuki slowly turned her gaze to Jiraiya. He watched her carefully absorbing her every move, every breath she took.

Yuuki sighed and quickly pulled out two kunais. She quickly threw them at Jiraiya, who just had enough time to jump away before they hit him. His eyes widened as he looked at her. *Is she really going to...kill me?* Jiraiya thought feeling his heart ache.

Yuuki didn't waste time, Jiraiya noticed the second pair of kunais flying at him but this time he didn't move, allowing the kunais to hit him, ripping his clothes and piercing his skin. He didn't wince.

Yuuki's eyes widened, she expected Jiraiya to move or at least block the attack, but he didn't. Yuuki raised her eyebrow and took out her sward. She watched Jiraiya's expression carefully but it didn't change.

Yuuki raised her sward and attacked. Jiraiya watched her figure approaching him quickly; she was much stronger and much faster than she was 7 years ago. Energy seemed to flow out of her and crush everything on its way.

Jiraiya watched her raising her sward and aiming for him, but he didn't move. If anyone was going to kill him, he'd rather Yuuki do it.

Yuuki crushed her sward on his arms making a deep wound in it. When Jiraiya didn't move nor he flinched anger started rising in her. She threw her sward away and groaned angrily at him.

"Fight me." She commanded hitting him hard in the chest.

"No." He simply replied studying her beautiful features.

Yuuki clenched her fists trying to control her anger. "Do it Jiraiya." Her voice sounded more threatening this time.

"I will not fight you Yuuki..." Jiraiya replied calmly. He felt slightly weak from the blood loss but he stood like nothing happened.

"Then I'll kill you." She hissed taking a few steps back. She grabbed three kunais out of her bag and threw them at the man in front of her. One of the kunais hit his leg, another hit his injured arm adding to the pain caused the deep cut, but luckily the third kunai (sent to his head) missed the target just cutting some of his long blonde hair.

Blood was dripping down his body, weakening him every second. He felt his sight blurry as his knees got weak and he fell on the ground. Yuuki slowly approached Jiraiya and took out her last kunai. Her eyes scanned his injured body, but the wounds weren't what caught her attention...it was his face that did.

His expression reflected no pain, no disgust...it reflected something she missed seeing for the past seven years. It reflected Love. Yuuki groaned quietly. Her eyes met his and she regretted ever looking at him. It seemed as if she could see his soul in them. The sorrow, the love, the pain...everything mixed. She clenched the kunai in her hand, she had to kill him...but she couldn't.

"Do it Yuuki." Jiraiya said, his deep voice sounded weak and distant.

Yuuki raised the kunai but dropped it. Her eyebrows were twitching and face grimaced.

"I.can't.do.it." she hissed falling on her knees beside him.

Yuuki felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her, she didn't fight back. She let Jiraiya pull her closer and bury his face in her hair. He inhaled her scent and a small smile spread on his face. "Koi..." he whispered lovingly into her ear.

Yuuki clenched his shirt in her fists and pushed him away. She glared at him angrily never releasing his shirt.

"I hate you Jiraiya." She hissed.

Jiraiya raised his eyebrows surprised, he wanted to say something but he couldn't, his vision blurred and he fell unconscious.

***

Jiraiya opened his eyes and stared at the red ceiling. His face reflected confusion as he looked around the unknown room. Suddenly the memories came back making him jump up from the bed. He looked down at himself. All his wounds were healed, not even a single scar left. He wondered who did it when he heard a familiar voice behind him which made him turn around abruptly.

"I see you're awake." Yuuki said walking into the room with two cups in her hands. She handed one cup to him and sat down on the bed sipping the liquid from the other.

"Yuuki..." Jiraiya mumbled putting the cup away and kneeling down next to the girl. He hugged her bare legs and rested his head on them. He let his lips touch her creamy skin which made her draw back.

He climbed on the bed and leaned closer to her small body. Yuuki's eyes widened as she tried to escape him. "Jiraiya...what are you doing?" she asked knowing exactly what he was doing.

He looked into her deep greed eyes and sat up. "Why didn't you kill me Yuuki?" he asked seriously.

Yuuki shrugged and got off the bed. "I couldn't." She replied.

Jiraiya got off the bed and walked closer to her letting their bodies touch. He looked down at her realising that she was the only thing he ever wanted in his life. Yuuki groaned at the closeness of their bodies. "I hate you so much Jiraiya..." she whispered not looking up at him.

She felt his arms resting on her shoulder. "Why? What did I do to deserve the hate of the girl I've fallen in love with since the first time I saw her?"

Yuuki pushed his hands away and glared at him. "Don't talk to me about love Jiraiya. If you loved me you wouldn't have left me..." she snapped frustrated at herself for not being able to hold her emotions in. She turned away from him biting her lower lip as hard as possible. *Don't look at me like that Jiraiya...* she thought in her head.

Jiraiya looked at Yuuki for a couple of minutes before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into a bear hug.

"So this is why you left?" he whispered into her ear. "You thought I left you? My beautiful silly creature..."

"F*ck you Jiraiya...now that I think about it, I should have killed you." Yuuki fired back angrily. She tried to break free but he held her firmly in place.

"Why are you trying to resist? I can feel your body aching for my touch..." Jiraiya said holding her tighter.

He leaned in and trailed small kisses from her shoulder to her neck, sending shivers down her spine. Jiraiya worked on her neck, biting and kissing every inch of it as if he was afraid to miss something. Yuuki didn't struggle, knowing it was pointless. She could be stronger with her jutsus but when it came to physical power, she couldn't compare with Jiraiya.

Yuuki bit her lower lip preventing the unwanted moan from coming out when Jiraiya hit her special spot. Jiraiya noticed her expression and couldn't help but smirk against her creamy skin. As he worked his way on her spot Yuuki kept biting her lower lip over and over again, until it started bleeding. Jiraiya raised his eyebrows when he saw her bleeding lip. He leaned in wanting to press his lips to her but she moved her head, and his lips touched her cheek instead.

"Jiraiya, don't." She said her voice slightly above whisper.

"Why not?" he whispered back forcing her to look at him.

Yuuki closed her eyes too stubborn to look at Jiraiya. Jiraiya rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Look at me Yuuki. Stop acting so childish." She groaned in frustration.

Yuuki's eyes shot open, she glared at him angrily and slapped his hands away. She took a few steps away from him when he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer.

"Stop it, I said." He barked frustrated.

"Let go of me Jiraiya." She hissed burning holes in him with her eyes.

"Or what?" Jiraiya never had rage issues but now Yuuki was crossing the limit. He hated when she acted the way she did and he couldn't help but get angry at the girl.

Jiraiya grabbed her waist pulling her even closer. With her free hand Yuuki slapped him across the face as hard as she could leaving a red mark on it.

Jiraiya took a step back not expecting the hit. His eyes were wide open as he touched his cheek where she hit him. The place burnt.

"First you take me in...let me fall in love with you...use me...then leave me...and NOW you've decided to make a dramatic entrance after seven years...what is wrong with you Jiraiya?" Yuuki yelled angrily.

"I've never left you," Jiraiya said calmly leaning on the wall.

"Keep telling yourself that."

"I didn't. I went to learn the great toad technique Yuuki. I'd never leave you."

"Whatever..." Yuuki shrugged angrily. "You could have at least told me...but no, you've decided to go all undercover."

"I couldn't tell you. I'm sorry, I just couldn't. And YOU should have waited." Jiraiya snapped.

"For what?"

"For me..."

"I didn't see the point in waiting for somebody who left me." She replied still angry thought her anger was fading away. Silence filled the room until Jiraiya broke it once again.

"Yuuki...do you love me?" he finally asked turning around to look at her.

Yuuki opened her eyes and looked back at him. His face was serious and somewhat desperate.

"What do you think?" she asked back bitterly.

Jiraiya sighed, "Why can't you ever give me a straight answer Yuuki? Why? I don't get it...is it too much to ask or..." he was interrupted when her index finger was pressed to his lips.

"You talk too much." She whispered wrapping her arms around his neck hugging him tightly.

Jiraiya was taken aback by her sudden change of actions. He slowly put his hands on the small of her waist and rested his head on hers. He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent. A small smile spread on his face, that moment he realised that it was the moment he was waiting for all his life. Just to hold her in his arms.

Jiraiya ran his hands over her back to her waist then up to her chest and back to her waist. Yuuki looked up at him and a small smile spread on her face. Jiraiya tried to resist his actions but his body wasn't listening to him. He leaned in and crashed his lips on hers. He moved his lips desperately, biting and sucking her bottom lip begging for entrance. Yuuki opened her mouth a little and he quickly slipped his tongue in. He roamed her mouth eagerly while his hands massaged her waist. Yuuki moaned into his mouth unable to hold it back. Jiraiya always knew what he was doing. Yuuki ran her fingers through his long blonde hair enjoying the feeling of it against her skin.

Jiraiya moved his lips from her lips to her neck; he trailed little kisses in all the points that made her moan and say his name when he hit her special one. As soon as his lips touched it, she moaned loudly and clenched his hair in her hands. Jiraiya smirked against her skin happily and continued working on her sweet spot earning load moans from Yuuki's side. When she thought she couldn't take it anymore he bit her hard making her cry out in pain. Two thin lines of blood ran down her neck. Jiraiya leaned in and licked them off slowly trailing his tongue against her flesh.

He stopped and looked at his work. He smiled and at the giant hickey on her neck. Jiraiya touched it with his fingers and trailed them down to her breasts. He grabbed her top and ripped it off roughly revealing her firm beautiful female chest. He groaned quietly admiring them. Yuuki stepped closed so their bodies were pressed together, her hands wrapped around his neck as he lifted her up making her wrap her legs around his waist. Yuuki pressed her cheek to his warm one and closed her eyes. He held her tightly against himself inhaling her sweet scent. They could feel the heat coming from each other which drove them both wild, though neither of them daring to break their special moment when both of them felt safe and wanted.

"Yuuki..." Jiraiya breathed into her.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Yuuki kept quiet for a moment syncing in his words. A small smile spread on her face. "I love you too."

Jiraiya's grip tightened on her waist.

"Come back with me to Konoha." He said louder. "Come back to be with me...be mine Yuuki..." he whispered pressing his forehead to hers and looking into her deep green eyes.

Yuuki's eyes widened a little at his words. She waited for them all her life.

"Jiraiya...you had me from the first hello..." she whispered pressing her lips to his in another passionate yet loving kiss.


End file.
